


Hands

by LevyFai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Omega Verse, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevyFai/pseuds/LevyFai
Summary: Alfred helps a new omega into his apartment building. Yet the omega’s last name causes him to remember his past. Just what does this omega have in common with book binder he fell in love with and why does he feel close to her?  This was for Usuk uncommon profession on tumblr.





	Hands

_The room was filled the smell of leather and dust. There was desk in the center of the room with old books on it ready to be fitted with a new cover. Leaning over the desk was an omega his hair blond with bright green eyes and thick eyebrows. He wore glasses to help him set the manuscript right and gently put the restored cover on._

_“Mum?” a quiet voice asked as a small brown hair omega came into the room._

_“Yes, my dear, you may come in.” the man replied a small smile on his face._

_“But you said never to disturb you when you’re working…”_

_“As I’m working, I’m finished now.”_

_The brown hair walked over to her mother and looked at the book in his hands. The restored cover was now a dark red with golden designs. She touched it carefully and read the title._

_“Princess. Bride.”_

_“Yes, this book is called The Princess Bride, do you know this book is very special to your mum.”_

_“Really?” the brunette’s teal blue eyes went wide._

_“Yes, this book was given to me by your dad…”_

_“My dad?”_

_“Yes, see.”  
            The older omega opened the book and on the first page a small letter was written._

To Arthur, my stubborn omega with all my love, Alfred.

                _“Mum…” she said as she felt water fall on her. She looked to see her mum crying._

_“It’s okay my sweet girl, mum just misses him.”_

_“Where is daddy mummy?”_

_“America.”_

_“Why is he there?”_

_“Because he needs to help his family.”_

_“But aren’t we...”  
            “Whittney it’s getting late time for bed.”_

_The younger omega pouted but nodded and went to bed. Once she was tucked in and her mum left she looked at the stars. She then whispered to them in her small voice._

_“Please let me meet my daddy one day and help mama feel better…”_

_With that the girl went to sleep her wish written in the starts and would be answered._

_X_

            “5203...5203...where in bloody hell is 5203?” a voice filled the air of Alfred Jones’ apartment building.

            He walked down the hallway to see a 20-year-old woman who was looking at a piece of paper with suite case and some boxes in the other arm. He sighed and walked over to the omega wanting to be a hero.

            “Excuse me…”

            The girl went to look at him and gave him a smile.

            “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wake you…”

            Alfred smiled a little hearing the little accent she had going. He then picked up some boxes and helped lead her to the right apartment. While he was doing it, he made some small talk.

            “So, you’re not from around here…”

            “Yeah, I grew up in England and came over here to study music and was staying with my uncle and his wife, but things got a little crowded.”

            “Crowded?”

            “It seems that my aunt is going to have twins instead of a single, so instead of sharing a space with 2 babies, I deiced to get my own apartment.” The girl stated.

            “Ah, but aren’t they a little worried about you?”

            “Yeah, a single female omega with no mate or family close to her is a bad idea.”

            He blinked and smiled.

            “You are a very smart girl.”

            “Well my mum taught me well.”

            “Does your mum know?”

            “That I’m moving to my own apartment, no but he does know that I’m in the states.”

            “That’s good, by the way I’m Alfred Jones and I own a bakery a little off from Main street.”

            “The one that sells honey bread?”

            “Yeah.”

            “I’m Whittney Kirkland.”

            “Kirkland…”

            “Yep, are you alright Mr. Jones?”

            “I’m alright, here’s your apartment.”

            “Thank you…”

            “If you need anything you can knock on my door I’m in room 5205.”

            The British omega nodded and got into her room as Alfred headed to his own his thoughts filling his mind. He closed and locked his door and went to this kitchen, so he could gather his thoughts.

             He started to make some batter as his hands worked he found himself going back to his trip to England, and what happened there.

X

_He was working in a small bakery to learn from a friend of his family, Francis Bonfoi. He was kneading some dough when he heard the door opened and he looked up to see a sexy omega. He watched as the omega went to talk to Francis. He saw that the two were friendly and couldn’t help but watch them._

_He watched the two as he finished kneading the dough and placing it on the tray to be baked. His eyes never leaving the omega even as he left the bakery. A few weeks later he asked the omega out._

_The two grew close, he would watch the omega work on books with a kind touch and he would show the omega his own touches with what he baked. They grew closer and closer their hands instead of touching their work would touch each other. Then came that week of the omega’s heat, and Alfred stayed the scent of old books and roses filled those days and the heat._

_Then end of the week came and he got a call from his family. They needed him back, he looked at the sleeping omega beside him and kissed his forehead. He left leaving an old book that both himself and the omega read and wrote inside it._

X

            Alfred was brought out of his thoughts when the bell rang to tell him that the scones he was making were done. He sighed, scones were the omega’s favorite and Alfred would find himself making them when he thought about him.

            “Dammit…I don’t even like eating them.”

            He then thought of the new omega that moved in, maybe he should ask her if she liked scones, maybe ask if she knew about another Kirkland, Arthur Kirkland…the one who he still was in love with.

X

            Arthur Kirkland was going to kill his brother, how in the world would he let his niece move out. Yes, Alistair had to make room for two babies, but that didn’t mean that his daughter should be pushed out. So, after he yelled at his brother and congratulated Bella on the twins he was now walking to his daughter’s flat.

            “Excuse me but do you know where Whittney Kirkland’s apartment is?”  he asked on of the people in the hallways.

            “The cute British omega right, yeah she’s on this floor but she isn’t there right now.”

            “I’m her mum, where is she?”

            “She’s probably at the Jones’ bakery, her and owner are close.”

            “Did you say Jones?”

            “Yes, Alfred Jones…”

            “What’s the address?”

            “765 Plain street.”

            “Thanks.” Arthur stated as he ran out of the building.

            He couldn’t believe it, his daughter his little precious girl was talking to Alfred. He was worried, his daughter was so much like Alfred and if the alpha found out that Whittney was his…no he wouldn’t think that way. Whittney was his daughter, and he would die before he allowed that alpha to take control of his daughter.

            He made to the small bakery and went in; his eyes went strait to where his daughter was. The brunette was helping Alfred pull out some cakes, Arthur took a breath and walked over.

            “Whittney.”

            “Mum!?” the brunette said as she looked at the angry omega.

            “Yes, now will you come over here.”

            Arthur stated his eyes never leaving the alpha that was standing beside his daughter. He wanted to leave before the alpha realized who he was and who Whittney was to him. Whittney walked over covered in flour and started to say good bye when Alfred stopped them.

            “So, it is you, Arthur Kirkland.”

            “Yes…” the omega replied as he pulled his daughter behind him.

            “Whittney is your daughter…”

            “Yes.”

            “And her father?”

            “I don’t have to…”

            “All I know was his name was Alfred…oh dear.” Whittney then realized what her mum was worried about.

            In England if an omega had a child and didn’t tell the alpha and the alpha found out then that child would become theirs. The omega then would be forced to move away and not to contact the child or alpha again. Also, the omega would have no standing after that and many would resort to either become wives or move back into their family’s house.

            “Whittney will you go into the office, I need to speak to your mother.” The Alfred stated.

            “But...”

            “It will be alright dear, I will see you in a few minutes.”

            Whittney frowned but nodded getting into the office. The two waited until the door was closed and Alfred looked at Arthur. He then motioned for the omega to come over to him. The omega obeyed and then watched as Alfred started to kneed dough.

            “How long after I left did you find out?”

            “Three weeks afterword.”

            “And you didn’t think to call me?”

            “You had to help your family and I remind you, you left me alone after my heat with just a book.”

            “Arthur.”

            “You know I tried to call you, it was when Whittney was about two months old. Another omega answered so I hung up.”

            “Arthur.”

            “I should have known you would have gone on to someone else, so I deiced I would raise my daughter alone.”

            “She’s our daughter.”

            “No Alfred, you might have helped conceive her, but I raised her. I was the one who wiped her nose and help with bruises. I was he one who checked every alpha and beta when she started dating. I was the one who made sure she was safe, yes she’s yours but she is mine.”

            Before he could rant anymore Alfred dropped the dough and brought the older omega into a kiss. Arthur was shocked at first but then relaxed into the kiss. He then tangled his hands into the alpha’s hair as the said alpha deepened the kiss. They pulled away panting and Alfred kissed Arthur’s lips again.

            “I love you Arthur, and I never stopped. I’m sorry that I wasn’t there to help raise Whittney but let me make it up.”

            “Alfred…are you?”

            “Yes, Please Arthur Kirkland be my mate.”

            “Yes, I will.”

(4 years later)

            Alfred Jones, the owner of Jones’ bakery and father to a once pure and lovely half British omega was now sitting down with his mate as they looked at their daughter who was rounded because she was about 2 months pregnant. There was going to blood and he was going to make sure who every hurt his precious little girl would be dead.

            “Dad…”

            “Who is it? I want to know his name. Did he force you? Is he going to help with the babe?”

            “Alfred, calm down dear.”

            “Arthur she’s pregnant and not mated…”

            “I wasn’t mated when I raised Whittney.”

            “And she turned out fine, I just…”

            “I know dear, now Whittney answer your father’s questions.”

            “Okay…His name is Lars…He’s Bella’s uncle.”

            “Wait, Bella as in your aunt?” Alfred asked.

            “Love Bella is only a few years older than Whittney, and her mother was the oldest of three.”

            “Yeah but how old is Lars?”

            “Love, I was no spring chicken when you mated me.” Arthur replied snuggling him.

            “Yeah…”

            Whittney laughed at her parents’ banter. She was glad that the two were back together, and glad that her mum moved to the states and had stead work. She loved watching her mother’s graceful hands fashioning on new covers to old books. She also like watching her dad’s hands as they carefully played and fixed dough.

She rubbed her belly and looked at her parents waiting for a chance to tell them that herself and Lars were getting married. She couldn’t wait for her own child to see her and Lars’ hands at work, and the love they shared as much as her parents.

 

 


End file.
